stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Kawil
Ancient and decayed System Lord, come to Earth in the Central American area where he founded the most famous series of town is definitely Tikal. History They do not know the origins of Kawil, but you have any news on his arrival on planet Earth, in the area of Guatemala, where he founded a cult like God of Lightning and Fire, ruler of the gods at the Maya peoples of Mexico, Belize and Guatemala . Worshiped as a god, he left the planet Earth deporting thousands of Maya on many planets that had given the same names of the cities of origin. After settling on the planet Tikal, it has grown a lot in military power and came into conflict with another Goa'uld named Calakmul. This offended him publicly dubbing him with the title of derogatory Go'tak. After defeating and killing Calakmul, Kawil took the habit of calling himself even with the derogatory nickname of his former enemy, giving it a positive value. He returned briefly on planet Earth, has discovered to his horror that his temples had been destroyed and forcibly converted populations, but did not have sufficient forces, abandoned the project to take full control of the areas colonized by him on planet Earth. He returned on the planet Tikal, he has spent considerable time and resources to strengthen its military and political power by making a formal request to be recognized as a System Lord. Despite its power was growing, it was denied elevation to the System Lord sparking a series of reprisals against the outposts of the Goa'uld who had voted against him. Without a strategy, the Jaffa forces sent by Kawil were defeated and forced to lay down his weapons. Disenfranchised, Kawil saw the fall of Ra, followed the rise and fall of Apophis, the return of Anubis and the end of the third dynasty. The crusade was Orii for the Goa'uld almost a blessing, being able to convert to his religion of many Jaffa rebels, drawing them on the planet Tikal, where in the meantime was rebuilding its forces once again. The day after the end of the war against Orii, Kawil was now ready to return to the fore in the Milky Way. Stargate Armageddon Although with a few ha'taks and a thousand Jaffa from several armies once at the service of System Lord's Cronus, Yu and Apophis, Kawil managed to recover some of his old planets including Copan and Uxmal and had to stop the invasion of the Palenque planet when It was used by the Tau'ri arrived on the planet, symbolized by poison. This failure forced Kawil to withdraw and consider the idea of attacking the Tau'ri directly, believing that the latter are still dangerous. His fleet was torn by only two land cruisers and Kawil was believed dead during the explosion of his ha'tak. Subsequently, the warlord attempted to regain the Palenque planet by coming in contact with the units from the planet Earth and in particular with the SG-19. Forced to escape, he was later captured by the forces of the Supreme System Lord Khnum, becoming one of the underlords of Princess Anuket for several years. The Goa'uld then succeeded in emancipating and becoming independent again. Mithology K'awiil, also known as God K, is a Maya deity identified with lightning, serpents, fertility and maize. He is often associated with the Maya maize god (especially the Tonsured Maize God aspect and Chaac. He is characterized by a zoomorphic head, large eyes, long, upturned snout and attenuated serpent tooth. He is often shown as having a serpent foot, and a torch, stone celt, or cigar, coming out of his forehead, normally emitting smoke. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Mesoamerican Pantheon